Vegeta's Family
by An Angel's Silver Tear
Summary: [ON HIATUS] What was Vegeta’s life like before he came to earth? We all know he was enslaved by frieze but was there anything more?
1. Chapter One

Standard disclaimers apply! None of the song lyrics used are owned by either of us… Warnings:  
  
Pairings:  
  
Note: ST: GT did NOT take place. This takes place in place of GT. I don't like Dragonball GT I reeeeally don't I don't except it as part of the series. It's pathetic and wrong (in my opinion) I can honestly say that I feel that the only good bits in GT is when Goku turns stage4 to defeat baby and when Vegeta does to defeat the weird dragon thingy!  
BSR: nods in agreement!  
  
ST: Apologies to anyone who feels I have stolen any of their material, I promise you it wasn't intentional but I have read a lot of fics hides don't hate me…. BSR: Yea, what ST said.  
  
Like all authors we LOVE getting reviewed (good or bad its just good to get someone's opinion) so if you can spare the time please please please review thx.  
all our love [An Angel's] Silver Tear BlackShadowRider   
  
Title: Vegeta's Family Authors: [An Angel's] Silver Tear BlackShadowRider Chapter: One  
  
It was an ordinary day on Earth. Well ordinary for the Z fighters at least. The whole gang had gathered at Capsule Coperation in order to celebrate Bra's 16th birthday. The CC building was currently jumping, not only from the high spirits but also from the fact that Bra was celibrating her birthday Sayain style. She was trying to kill her idiotic big brother who had actually had the nerve to give her odoreaters as a birthday gift.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma, being the responsible parents that there are, were currently watching the fight and taking bet on who they thought would win. Bra was the gangs choice.  
  
All this changed when a package appeared. It had no address written on it just a the word 'Vegeta' scrawled in child like handwriting. Another strange thing about this package was that there seemed to be no delivery man. There was no ki nearby that didn't belong to a member of the group.  
  
Due to the fact that Vegeta was busy mopping up his mangled son. Bulma Bra being the helpful, and not at all materialistic, people that they were decided to bring it inside. And then open it. And then rivel through the contents.  
  
Inside the box was a few letters written in a language which none of them understood. A book covered in black paper, which when opened was unreadable to them as it seemed to be in the same language as the letters. A photograph of six seemingly half dressed people outside a beautiful looking house. And a video tape. Bra grabbed the tape and shoved it in the VCR. The group, minus Trunks and Vegeta, flocked around the TV to see what was on the mystery tape.  
  
The TV flickered and an image of a boy with shoulder length black hair appeared. He was wearing a very worn looking pair of blue jeans, a tight black sleeveless t-shirt and a denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off. Behind him were five people all holding instruments and all looking equal as shabby as the boy who they had now noticed was holding a microphone.  
  
The band started to play and the boy began to sing. "When I think about my life I wonder if I will survive to live to see in 25 or will I just fall?  
Like all my friends, they just keep dying People 'round me always crying In this place that I like to call my home Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place Not everybody knows that everyone could be living their last days But the hard times will come, and we'll keep movin' on, we're movin' up Keep movin' on Life,  
Hope,  
Truth,  
Trust,  
Faith,  
Pride,  
Love,  
Lust On without the things we've lost The things we've gained we'll take with us And all I've got are these two hands to make myself a better man I wonder if I'll ever see the end of this With all this rain it just keeps falling On my head and now I'm calling Out to someone else to help me make it through Not everybody knows that everybody goes to a better place Not everybody knows that everyone could be living their last days But the hard times will come, and we'll keep movin' on, we're movin' up Keep movin' on Life,  
Hope,  
Truth,  
Trust,  
Faith,  
Pride,  
Love,  
Lust,  
Pain,  
Hate,  
Lies,  
Guilt,  
Laugh,  
Cry,  
Live,  
Die Some friends become enemies Some friends become your family Make the best with what you're given This ain't dying This is living!  
Said we're movin' on, and we got nothing to prove To anyone 'cause we'll get through We're movin' on and on and on and on.  
Keep movin' on Life,  
Hope,  
Truth,  
Trust,  
Faith,  
Pride,  
Love,  
Lust,  
Pain,  
Hate,  
Lies,  
Kill,  
Laugh,  
Cry,  
Live,  
Die Some friends become enemies Some friends become your family Make the best with what you're given This ain't dying This is living!"  
  
As the song ended the occupants of the room stirred in wonder. That was the most amazing thing they had ever heard. "That guy is cute." Bra said smirking. "YEA!" Pan and Marron agreed. All female occupants of the room were entranced by the sexy youth, all male occupants wanted to be the bastard.  
  
The band struck up again and silence fall in the room as the boy began to sing. "No sleep No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer Won't stop Won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer Sometimes I feel like going down, I'm so disconnected Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted I've been watching, I've been waiting In the shadows for my time I've been searching, I've been living For tomorrows all my life They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave Sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder Somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder I've been watching, I've been waiting In the shadows for my time I've been searching, I've been living For tomorrows all my life Lately, I've been walking, walking in circles Watching, waiting for something Feel me, touch me, heal me Come take me higher I've been watching, I've been waiting In the shadows for my time I've been searching, I've been living For tomorrows all my life I've been watching,  
I've been waiting,  
I've been searching,  
I've been living,  
for tomorrows.  
In the shadows.  
In the shadows.  
I've been waiting..........…"  
  
Vegeta and Trunks had entered the room during this song. Trunks was joining in with the others in disgussing how good the band was while Vegeta stood flabbergasted. This state didn't last for long however.  
  
"What the FUCK are you doing?!" he raged. They all fell silent until the evre fearless Goku spoke up. "Sorry Vegeta. This package came from you and we thought it was odd so we decided to take a little peak and, well we saw this video. The funny thing was we didn't sense anyone deiver it. What is this video anyway and why do you have it-"  
  
Goku could have continued for hours and Vegeta didn't have time to listen. Vegeta ran outside. The others closely following. All startled when Vegeta suddenly screamed "OK WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
  
"Vegeta what going-" Bulma shut up when a huge orange skinned guy came out from behind one of the CC buildings.  
  
"H-h-hwllo V-geta" The guy spoke slowly, stumbling over his words. He spoke like a three year old earth child in Bra's opinion.  
  
"Nell" Vegeta smiled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
OK, now the Z fighters were shocked. Vegeta smiled… on purpose!  
  
"He's giving you your crap back asshole" A petite blue-skinned woman appeared from behind the huge man.  
  
"Hey Leia"  
  
"Oh, yea, that's right asshole. Just stand their. Being an asshole. Don't say 'thank you Nell for traveling millions of miles across space just to give me this.' Don't say 'thank you Leia for being great!' Nooo the Prince of All Sayains couldn't do a thing like that right. Even for his BEST FRIENDS! Of course he couldn't because he didn't even bother to visit us in, what twenty years! Twenty loooong fucking years of no knowing if your dead or alive V. What do you have to say for yourself?!"  
  
"Erm… you scaaary laaady now?!"  
  
"VEGETA!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." "That's not good enough."  
  
"Ok then what do you want me to say?"  
  
"I want you to come back with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please V. Just for a visit. I just want to see you not playing the arrogant prince role for an hour and the only place I ever saw you just be yourself was on Kitai."  
  
"Lele, V-geta no want go b-back home. Not good place ne more. All gone. Never come b-back. Hurts" Nell didn't like it when Vegeta was upset. He was empathic and when Vegeta hurt he hurt too. Going home would really hurt Vegeta. Nell knew that.  
  
Vegeta sighed. "No Nell, it's ok. I'll go back Leia. But just for a few weeks k? I have to say goodbye sometime."   
  
Ok that's the end of chappy 1... It's not to great we know but… honestly this story probably won't be too great either this is the first time we've tried writing something together… forgive us if it's lame… we already know the plot is coz all the good ideas we had we were already using. Hopefully we'll get into this and make it better. Prays to noone in particular. PLEASE! STBRS 


	2. Chapter Two

Standard disclaimers apply! None of the song lyrics used are owned by either of us… Warnings:  
  
Pairings:  
  
Note: ST: GT did NOT take place. This takes place in place of GT. I don't like Dragonball GT I reeeeally don't I don't except it as part of the series. It's pathetic and wrong (in my opinion) I can honestly say that I feel that the only good bits in GT is when Goku turns stage4 to defeat baby and when Vegeta does to defeat the weird dragon thingy!  
BSR: nods in agreement!  
  
ST: Apologies to anyone who feels I have stolen any of their material, I promise you it wasn't intentional but I have read a lot of fics hides don't hate me…. BSR: Yea, what ST said.  
  
Like all authors we LOVE getting reviewed (good or bad its just good to get someone's opinion) so if you can spare the time please please please review thx.  
all our love [An Angel's] Silver Tear BlackShadowRider   
  
Title: Vegeta's Family Authors: [An Angel's] Silver Tear BlackShadowRider Chapter: Two  
  
The Z fighters had journeyed half way across the universe just to see the place that Vegeta called home. A planet called Kitai.  
  
They came because they were nosey and didn't believe Vegeta could be anything other than an arrogant asshole.  
  
They touched down on a beautiful planed. It had a lilac sky and a deep violet ocean. The 'grass' was a pastel blue colour. The planet was small but it was beautiful.  
  
In the center of what looked like it was the woods stood a gorgeous white wood house. There was a sign on the fount of the house that proclaimed it 'The Palace'. Chichi tried the door only to discover it locked. She enlisted Yamcha to knock the door down so she could be her usual meddling self, when he was stopped by Vegeta.  
  
Just as Yamcha and a few other Z fighters were about to protest… and ask him if he was feeling ok… Vegeta stopping them from destroying things?! Does not compute!… Vegeta reached into his book and snapped a chain that was around his right ankle. When he pulled the chain out the z fighters could clearly see a key, which Vegeta used to let them into the house.  
  
As they looked around they noticed that everything was made of strong white wood. Above the fire place was apainting that looked an awful lot like the picture that had been in the box Nell had returned to Vegeta. There were fours four doors leading from the living room. Each door had a word carved into it. One said 'Royal Bedchambers', another 'Kitchen', the third said 'Fairy' and the last one simply said 'OUCH!'.  
  
They decided to explore further. The room marked 'OUCH!' turned out to be a room filled with training equipment, and 'Fairy' turned out to be the garden. Kitchen was obvious, when Chichi saw it she melted. It was perfect. Not to big, not to small. A decent cooker, sink and the worktops were to die for. Upon opening the door marked 'Royal Bedchambers' they were met with a staircase, which they of course climbed.  
  
Upon reaching the top of the stairs they discovered six doors each with a set of words carved into it. The room marked 'Mar' was painted a simple green colour and the only furniture was a double white wood bed, a small wardrobe and in the corner was a huge computer which was attached to a keyboard. The room marked 'Teaq' was very similar except the walls were a pastel yellow and the corner of the room was filled by a piano and a keyboard. The next room along was marked 'Pa', the walls were muddy brown and there was a drum kit in the centre of the room. The forth room along was marked 'Tiz' the one next to it was just marked with a simple 'T' and the last a 'V'.  
  
They decided to take a peak in the room marked 'Tiz' and were surprised to find it pained a tasteful crimson colour. It was basically the same layout as the other three room except a desk took up a lot of the room and an advanced first aid kit. There were selves and selves full of books all to do with medicine. Medical care for all different life forms. It the corner of the room sat an electric guitar.  
  
The room marked 'T' was much the same except the walls were royal blue, and the desk was littered with drawings and paintings. There were no medical supplies in this room. To their surprise the last room was painted the exact same colour. There was a mircophone on a stand in the corner and the desk was neatly organized. The shelves were overflowing with books on many different topics and in many different languages. Gohan picked up a peiece of paper and read it. "Wow who ever lived in this room was a freaking genius." Vegeta smirked "Thanks Gohan. I'm glad to see someone appreciates my talent."  
  
They stared at him in shock. "Er… Vegeta, what are you talking about?" confused Goku was back.  
  
"Come down stairs and I'll explain." With that he left. The z fighters had no choice but to follow.   
  
So that's Chappy 2! Yay we're nearly there. BRS grabs ST and makes her join in the dance around the hold pc ST: BRS down boy! It's too early to dance….  
BRS: it's 10am ST: that's too early!  
BRS: Stupid Girl ST: Stupid Boy both sigh ST: I'm gunna grab a fag and a drink and then we'll do chappy 3?  
BRS: I need sugar…. passing out from lack of sugar  
ST: Ok I'll wake him up looks for a chocolate bar and then we'll write chappy3! 


End file.
